The present subject matter relates generally to a hydraulic dampener system, wherein a user controls the degree of dampening by rotating a cylindrical housing of the system.
Conventional hydraulic dampeners incorporate an adjustment means to control the flow of hydraulic fluid, which in turn controls the degree of dampening. Conventional adjustment techniques typically include the application of a separate tool to adjust the dampening effect. Further, conventional designs only allow a user to adjust the dampening before the dampener is mounted into place. Once the dampener is installed, a user cannot adjust the dampening without removing the dampener from the mounting. After which, a user must remount and reinstall the dampener.
In other dampeners, the degree of dampening may be adjusted by the rotation of the dampener housing, but only when the dampener is in a fully closed position. In these dampeners, corresponding mating portions in the housing and piston mate only at the extreme end of the piston's travel within the housing. As a result, the degree of dampening can only be modified when in the “closed” position. This limitation is less than ideal and can be improved upon.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dampening system wherein the degree of dampening may be altered while the dampener is in use.